


Petición después del trabajo

by Tsumeme



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Secret Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Tension, Surprise Kissing, kabedon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumeme/pseuds/Tsumeme
Summary: Hay que resolver las cosas de enfrente y sabia que no perdería esta oportunidad.
Relationships: Kusunoki Daimon/Mitsurugi Koharu
Kudos: 7





	Petición después del trabajo

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno es mi primer fic, algo corto obviamente, espero que no se vea tan ooc.

Al final del día, Daimon tenía que cerrar su local ''Champ de Fleur''. Todos los clientes se habían ido, era solo él en ese momento.

Cerrando las persianas, apagando algunas luces, limpiar y ordenar mesas y sillas, todo poco a poco...

A su vez poco a poco sonidos de pasos empezaban a hacerse más fuertes, venían de la escalera... Alguien estaba bajando.

''¡Oí!''. Una voz que puede reconocer simplemente desde hace muchos años. ''¿Daimon terminaste con tu trabajo?''

''Ah, Koharu, solo espera un momento, me falta poco para terminar y estoy con ustedes''

''Hombre, trabajas muy duro, necesitas descansar algunas veces''. Dijo Koharu con un tono molesto. ''¡Este trabajo y el otro de seguridad! ¿No es demasiado para ti? Un poco de diversión es lo que necesitas''.

''Ya te dije, estoy bien con este estilo de trabajo''. Respondió cansado de los reclamos de siempre. Últimamente el maestro de guardería se encontraba más irritante que nunca cuando se trataba de su trabajo.

Koharu refunfuño, no estaba satisfecho con esa contestación.

"Bueno, déjame ayudarte, sino tardaras miles de años ¿Qué es lo que te falta?"

''Lo único que me falta es acomodar estás sillas y regar las plantas de la pared". Contestó mientras le señalaba las susodichas sillas.

Daimon se ofreció a regar las plantas, ya que Koharu había empezado con las sillas restantes.

Al terminar de reglar la planta, el baterista se gira mientras empezaba a hablar. "Bueno creo que eso es todo por hoy, volva-''. Sus últimas palabras fueron interrumpidas por un empujón hacia la pared cuando estaba a punto de voltear. Se encontraba acorralado...por su propio amigo.

"¿Ah? ¿Koharu que intentas hac-?"

"Daimon..."

''Koharu, no deberíamos hacer esto aquí, alguien podría baj-''

"No me importa" interrumpió el bajista en un tono serio mientras le miraba fijamente. "Siempre estás ocupado, ¿Tengo necesidades sabes? Desearía... Tener un poco de acción, acción a solas... Cómo teníamos antes"

''¿...Antes?''. Preguntó atónito.

''Antes...en la secundaria siempre teníamos tiempo para nosotros...'' El maestro agachó su cabeza y su voz se empezaba a tornar más aguda. ‘‘Pero ahora son solo en ocasiones oportunas, como en este momento que te tengo enfrente'' Levantó la cabeza y su mano se dirigió hacia la barbilla del baterista, acariciándola gentilmente.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente.

Daimon se quedó en silencio, no sabía que responder y dudaba que hacer.

Por los nervios, temía que alguien bajara en cualquier momento, pero al mismo tiempo, se encontraba expectante de lo que podría llegar hacer el de pelo rosa, siempre fue de tomar la delantera, en cualquier cosa que hacía.

"Tratare de conseguir algún día libre". Respondió sinceramente. "Tal vez mañana pueda salir un poco más temprano".

Koharu sonrió por esas palabras, luego lo agarró de su camiseta, acercándose a su cara, se puso de puntillas y le dio así un beso en su mejilla.

Antes de decir algo, se rompe el momento de silencio que residía en el lugar, un grito que desciende de la segunda planta, no consiguieron reconocer quien era, pero si sabían lo que significaba, alguien iba a bajar.

El bajista lo suelta dé repente, pero sin antes expresar las palabras que tenía tantas ganas de decirle desde hace bastante tiempo.

"Esperare con ansias mañana para nuestro momento de diversión, tal vez pueda ponerme la ropa que te gusta"

Se despidió guiñándole el ojo y encaminó a donde se originaba el alboroto.

Daimon se queda solo en la habitación, tocándose la mejilla donde lo besó, gradualmente empezaba a ponerse rojo pensando en lo que harían el día siguiente.


End file.
